


beautiful tyrant

by loveless_klark



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Choking, F/M, Hate Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Smut, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveless_klark/pseuds/loveless_klark
Summary: She was so fucking cocky, it enraged him. Made him want to just throttle her. Throttle her out of Clarke’s body, throttle the psychopathic chip that had taken what he loved from him. Throttle the woman currently licking her way up his jaw, nibbling on his earlobe, hands clutching tightly to his hair.She ground down against him and he lost it.~or where Josephine tries to get Bellamy to fuck her and he makes her regret it
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Josephine Lightbourne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	beautiful tyrant

**Author's Note:**

> **THIS FIC CONTAINS NON-CONSENSUAL SEX AND DANGEROUS ACTIONS. Please for the love of god don't try anything like this in real life. This is a work of FICTION, I do not condone anything this fic contains.**
> 
> So now that's done
> 
> This fic is very very OOC, I'm aware, bell would never do something like this, but for the sake of this fic he would. Because his totally platonic best friend just got killed goddammit of course he would do something drastic
> 
> josie would absolutely try to get bellamy to fuck her though. i think that's very in-character of her
> 
> This was inspired by multiple other bellamy/josie fics that feed off of the same principle, it is in no way a original idea, but I'll add my own interpretation to the collection
> 
> Hope you enjoy ♥

“Have you calmed down yet?”

Bellamy’s head jerked up towards the door, where Clarke, no,  _ Josephine _ , stood, smirking at him in a way Clarke would never. He’d been stuck in this room for the entire day, first throwing things and trying desperately to get out, but even without being restrained, there was no luck. There were no windows and only one door, which was locked shut. He was surprised Josephine had the nerve to step in here without a guard or a weapon.

Or maybe she knew he could never kill Clarke, even if technically it  _ wasn’t _ her.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Josephine stepped away from the door, strolling casually towards him. “I’m going to make a deal with you, Bellamy. If you agree to ignore the fact that my father killed your precious girlfriend, we will help you build your own base outside of Sanctum. Very generous, really. Not like you can do anything to get Clarke back.”

Bellamy glared at her. She had the  _ audacity  _ to murder his best friend and then just play it off like that? To not even care? Fuck, Clarke hadn’t even been willing like the Sanctumites, and she didn’t care a bit!

Josephine clicked her tongue. “Ah ah, I see that look. There’s no point in dwelling on it. She’s gone. Get over it.”

“Get over it?” Bellamy snarled, storming over to her. “You murdered someone and you’re just telling me to get over it? What kind of psychopath are you?”

“A smart one.” Josephine tilted her head to the side, eyes tracing over him. “You know, I can help you with that anger, if you want. Probably fulfill one of your fantasies in the meantime.” She licked her lips, and Bellamy felt a fire fill his stomach.

“You’re insane if you think I would  _ ever  _ consider that!”

“But you already have, haven’t you?” Josephine chuckled. “I can see the way you look at me, Bellamy. You’ve been in love with Clarke for so long. Wanted her for so long. This is your chance. She’ll never know. It can just be our secret.”

He shook his head. “No! You killed her, and you think I’m just going to give in and, what? Fuck you?”

“That’s exactly what I think.” Josephine stepped forward, reaching a hand out to trail down his chest. “You know you want to.”

Bellamy shoved her back, but her arms came up around his neck and pulled his head down, pressing her lips onto his. Bellamy froze for a second, and she shoved her tongue into his mouth, taking advantage of his shock to press herself against him.

He ripped himself back, but Josephine clung to him, stepping back with him, keeping herself pressed close. “Come on, Bellamy,” she breathed against his mouth, nipping at his lower lip. “Indulge yourself for once. Once, if only.”

“I won’t!” He growled, but he was horrified to feel his resolve wavering. He wouldn’t. He  _ wouldn’t _ . 

Josephine pressed a kiss to his throat, tongue flicking at his skin. “You will.”

She was so fucking cocky, it enraged him. Made him want to just throttle her. Throttle her out of Clarke’s body, throttle the psychopathic  _ chip  _ that had taken what he  _ loved  _ from him. Throttle the woman currently licking her way up his jaw, nibbling on his earlobe, hands clutching tightly to his hair.

She ground down against him and he lost it.

Bellamy grabbed her shoulders and spun them around, slamming Josephine into the wall. She squeaked, pulling at his hair so hard it hurt, but he slammed his lips onto hers with a force that would bruise. She wanted him to fuck her? She was going to  _ take it _ .

His hands grasped for her shirt, grabbing the hem and ripping it open. Josephine moaned as his hands latched onto her breasts, squeezing roughly, whimpering as he pulled at her nipples. He bit down on her lower lip hard enough that he felt the skin break, could taste metal on his tongue, and Josephine pulled back, panting. “Bellamy-”

“You wanted this,” he snapped, hands bearing down on her with enough force to have her clawing at his arms. “So  _ take it. _ ”

Josephine cried out as he ducked his head to lock his teeth around her peak, her hands grasping at his head, arching into him to attempt to relieve some of the pressure. “This isn’t what I meant!”

Bellamy’s hands grasped her hips, pushing her into the wall. “I don’t care what you meant!” He snarled. “You murdered my best friend, and if I can’t get her back I’m going to make your life  _ hell _ !”

Josephine was gasping, but Bellamy couldn’t bring himself to look at her face. He’d only see Clarke. But it wasn’t. It  _ wasn’t _ . He had to remember that. “This isn’t you!” She whimpered. “I know this isn’t you!”

“Too fucking bad!” His hands moved down to tear open her clothes, exposing her cunt to him. She thrashed, whining protests, but he couldn’t care less, pulling his pants down. She gasped when she saw his cock pop out, writhing even more. He kept a hand on her hip and used his other to guide himself to her entrance, dragging his tip through her folds. She was wet, not overly so, but enough to make do.

He pushed in swiftly, and Josephine shrieked, tears catching in her throat. “You can’t do this!” She sobbed, nails digging into his back as she scrambled for a hold. “Please, let me go!”

Bellamy moved a hand up to push down on her neck, pinning her to the wall. “Do you regret it yet?” He growled, fucking into her without consideration. Tears were streaming down her face, her mouth fumbling for words that wouldn’t come. “Do you regret what you’ve  _ done _ ?”

“Yes yes yes please stop, I’m sorry! I regret it!” She screamed, pushing against his hands. “I’m sorry, I’m  _ sorry _ , just please please let me go!”

“Sorry doesn’t bring her back!” He pushed her farther up the wall, adjusting his angle, and she let out another scream. That wouldn’t do. Bellamy increased the pressure on her neck and she choked, hands moving to claw at his fingers. He could hear each drag of air she took in, strangled and weak.  _ It wasn’t fucking enough _ .

“I- Bell-” Josephine couldn’t get enough air from her lungs to speak properly. Everything felt drifty, like she was floating, and specks of black floated around her vision. “Ple- please-”

And the pressure got even more. Her chest was on fire, darkness slithering on the edges of her vision. Everything felt heavy and useless, her thoughts trailing off into nothingness as her brain shut down. 

Bellamy looked up at her, face starting to tint blue. Her lips moved, saying things that he couldn’t hear, and her eyes rolled uselessly, lids fluttering until they dropped down over. Her entire body went limp against him and he grunted as her weight fell onto him. But his cock was pulsing headily and he couldn’t stop, not until he was satisfied.

He moved his hand from her throat to steady her hips, keeping her in place as he released into her. The pleasure barely skimmed the surface of his anger, the rage that had consumed him towards the woman currently in his arms.

But when he looked down at her, his mind immediately thought  _ Clarke _ .

Bellamy was stumbling away from her before he even processed it, and it felt like slow motion as he watched her collapse to the ground without him there to keep her upright. The room was silent except for her ragged breaths, each inhale sounding like it was ripping at her insides. 

Listening to her breathe, he felt the horror of what he had done rush back to him. God, he’d just- he didn’t want to say it. And even worse, he’d choked her. Strangled her until she passed out.

What sort of monster did that make him?

Bellamy fell back against the opposite wall, sliding down onto the floor. He knew the door would be locked. Josephine would never take the chance of him getting out and endangering her.

All he could do was wait for her to wake up and face the consequences.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on tumblr at [LovelessDyke](https://lovelessdyke.tumblr.com). Prompts are encouraged. I love writing for other people ♥


End file.
